


Я вырвал тебя из рук смерти

by newmarch



Series: Стихи [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Free Verse, Multi, Out of Character, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: ...но, очевидно, этого не было достаточно.//Возможные мысли Шерлока в те несколько минут ссылки.





	Я вырвал тебя из рук смерти

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 19.11.16.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений.

_Я вырвал тебя из рук смерти_  
_Я держал твою душу в своих ладонях_  
_И убаюкивал твою боль_

_И ты мой, ты мой, ты мой_  
_Почему смерть снова пытается забрать тебя у меня_  
_И почему я позволяю ей это делать_

_Дай мне понять_  
_Дай мне знать_  
_Что ты всё ещё в моих руках_

_Что ты по-прежнему готов отдать мне своё сердце_  
_И я сохраню его в безопасности_  
_Там, где должно было быть моё_

_Я вырвал тебя из рук смерти однажды_  
_Когда она уже обнимала своей ледяной любовью твоё горло_  
_Я думал, никто не сможет отобрать тебя у меня_

_Но мои руки пусты_  
_И дыру в груди так никто не заполнил_  
_И никто не вырвет из рук смерти меня_


End file.
